Trick Candle
by Rose Tyler
Summary: They though the flame was gone...
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen Family Garage**

**7:30 am**

**Renesmee**

"And so…" Emmett watched me questioningly as Jasper began banging a drum roll on the workbench. I laughed as I wracked my brain for the name of the liquid under the hood of my Corvette (C6, as they constantly told me, like I cared, it was yellow, I was happy), to which Emmett was pointing. I loved my uncles dearly, but really, I couldn't care less about cars and their parts and fluids. Why did they keep trying to teach me? Wherever I go, Jacob is always with me, and he knows all about cars and fixing them, so why should I learn? Guy logic…

"Um… brake liquid?" They sighed exasperatedly. Emmett dramatically swung his head towards me. I shrugged.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black" – ooh, full name, big trouble—"'brake liquid', as you put it, is not the proper name for the liquid you are referring to, which is the incorrect answer anyway. _This_" he flicked his wrist quickly, pointing once more towards the fluid," is _windshield cleaner_."

"Which cleans off the windshield," Jasper added. I picked up a tool from the floor and chucked it at his head. He snatched it out of the air inches from his face between his middle and pointer fingers. "What's this?" he asked, waving it at me.

I twisted my face to mock my mother's snarling expression, to which they laughed at. "The tool Renesmee uses to take off her uncle's head?"

"Here's a hint… Don't wanna be your monkey wrench…" Emmett began singing. He went on and on singing some song, playing air drums. Jasper joined in soon, head banging. I laughed.

"Please tell me you know that song. Please." Emmett pleaded. Jasper threw himself at my feet, hugging my legs.

"Um…" I may have heard it before… it sounds vaguely familiar… Jacob keeps playing random, really old songs trying to 'educate me on the greatness of music from his time'".

"Well it's 'Monkey Wrench' by the Foo Fighters. Duh."

"Gosh, Jasper, you don't have to be so mean!" I whined, pretending to be hurt.

"Well you should know, you stupid little girl!" he barked.

I tried to keep the hurt expression on my face, but felt a smile trying to creep onto my face. "Well I'm sorry I'm so STUPID!" I turned and ran from the garage, towards my house.

I love this house – we've moved around quite a lot, but this has been my favourite so far. There's just sort of a special air to it, if you know what I mean. But why must I be left with these idiots? I laughed softly at that question. My dad, grandmother, Alice, and Rosalie were gone hunting until later tonight. The retards were in the garage, my mother in the house somewhere, Jacob was probably still asleep… I wondered if he could honestly still be asleep. Lazy. It's 7:45 am, who sleeps that late? He needs to be woken up. No, he looks so cute when he sleeps, maybe I'll just watch him…

Man, do I love him. Adore may be a better word for it Alice even pushes it all the way to call it an obsession. Maybe that's true. I don't know. Who wouldn't love a guy like that, though? He was so nice and sweet. He even got along with my family, even though they're vampires, his sworn enemy. He's really funny, and he's great to have around when my slowness confuses me (who could manage to _not_ be slow, having retarded uncles like mine?). He looks at me like I am the most gorgeous, perfect thing in the universe. Which I know I am. (kidding). Anything I ask for, he gets it for me. Anything I want to do, he helps me get around the rest of the family, if necessary, and he helps me get it. And he's been around my whole life, so he knows everything about me. No need for any awkwardness or any of that. I don't understand how my mom picked my dad over him, though of course, I'm glad she did. (Yes, I do know that whole story.) Nothing against dear old Dad, though he can be a bit dull and overprotective.

As I neared the door, I heard Jacob yelling. ("…I can't believe you!") Guess he's up. But why was he yelling at my mother? I silently walked into house, pressing my back against the wall next to the kitchen entryway.

What???

**The Cullen Family Kitchen**

**7:39 am**

**Jacob**

I woke up. Well, yes, that is how most people begin their day. Unless you're a vampire.

Renesmee was gone. Surprise, surprise. She gives me crap about the whole spending more that three hours sleeping thing. The girl was crazy. But I was crazy for her, so I put up with it. You know what's weird? We've been putting up with each other since the day she was born, and we've been together almost constantly for so long, and yet we have never once had any sort of fight. Sure, sure, the joking, teasing ones. Like, for instance, when we go hunting. The age old "my kill is bigger" thing, which sometimes ends with teasing. But anyway, she's amazing. So sweet and fun, and altogether perfect. But not in an annoying way like that kid in your class that was friends with everyone and got good grades. Or, per say, coughEdwardcough. Sorry, something in my throat.

I crawled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. As I opened the door, I took note that the house smelled a lot better. Not that it smelled good, just that the main sources of the smell were, for the most part, gone. As I walked down the stairs, I heard a clash of something against linoleum coming from the kitchen. Must be Bella. Sure enough, I walked into the kitchen to see Bella bending over to pick a pan off of the floor. A shelf was resting on the counter.

"The one klutzy vampire," I muttered, opening the fridge and talking out a bottle of water.

"Haha. At least I managed to catch the rest of the shelf," she said, eyeing the shelf that was resting on the counter. "Come out of hibernation, have we?" She grinned at me, apparently thinking she had won.

"I hardly think that five hours can be considered hibernation. How were you in the coffin?" I uncapped my water and stood by the window, looking out at the forest and the dark clouds. Surprisingly, it was not raining. _Nice day_, I noted with sarcasm.

"Ha," Was her only response. Yes, as usual, I won.

After a few minutes had passed, I heard her sigh softly. I came out of the thoughts I had been lost in. "What?"

"Nothing…" she was fingering her wedding ring, eyeing it with an unreadable expression. "It's just..." she began, before I could ask, "It's just that… sometimes I wonder, you know? Have I made the right choices? Not that I regret anything, of course, just that…" She trailed off.

"Are you happy?" I asked her, understanding what she was trying to say.

"Well, yes, of course. I just… don't you ever wonder how life could have been if you'd done something, one little thing, differently? Changed one little decision, you know? One simple little thing."

It took me a moment to notice the way she was looking at me. With a certain vacant longing… before I knew it, she was kissing me. I pushed her away. "What the hell do you think you're doing???"

"I'm sorry!" she looked confused. "It's just…"

"Bella, I can't believe you!"

"Don't you still love me? The littlest bit?" she looked desperate, even more confused.

"Bella," my heart took over my mouth, "there was a point where I loved you dearly and would do anything for you. _Anything_. But then you made your decision, and it killed me inside. Ate away at me. Then when Renesmee was born, I got over you. And I realize what you were. No, what you still are. You didn't have to be a parasite to suck away life. You've already sucked away some of mine, some of Edward's, a little bit of everyone else's around you."

"Jacob…"

"I wasn't finished. You were the first person I ever fell in love with, so a part of me will always love you. But Renesmee is… she's just so much more to me than you ever were. She is my love, my life, my reason for existence. She is the air I breathe, the state of mind that keeps me sane, the reason I wake up every morning. You had the chance to be that for me, and you blew it. We've all moved on and grown up, and you need to let go."

She looked down at her feet. She seemed to be attempting to cry. "I know, I just…"

"There couldn't be two of you."

"hm hm." We both turned our heads towards the sweet voice to which the owner was clearing her throat in the doorway. Renesmee stepped in.

"Renesmee…" Bella gasped.

"What's up?" she asked. Why so serious?" She grabbed an apple off of the counter and began tossing it back and forth between her hands. She looked inquisitively back and forth between us.

"Um, nothing…" Bella told her daughter, looking a bit ashamed.

"Ah." Renesmee looked up at me. "Hey Jacob, could you go upstairs for a minute? I need to talk to my mother in private." She smiled at Bella.

"Um, sure… sure…" I turned and walked up the stairs.

**The Cullen Family Kitchen**

**7:47 am**

**Bella**

As soon as Jacob left the room, my daughter jerked her head towards me, that sweet expression turning into a fierce one. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing, _Mother_?" she snarled.

"What?" I was shocked. I had really believed that she had not seen or heard any of that.

"You just made a pass at my _husband_!" she hissed. Then, her snarl turned into something else. Tears. I had made my beautiful daughter, the one I had given my life for, cry.

"Oh, honey—" I reached out for her.

"No, _Bella_, just… just leave me alone!" She turned and ran out of the room. I felt terrible. I was now, officially, the worst mother ever. Of all time. Of all of eternity.

**The Cullen Family Living Room (no pun intended)**

**11:03 pm**

**Bella**

Renesmee and Jacob had sure been upstairs a long time. I hoped Jacob wasn't in any trouble for my mistake.

"Edward… how are they?" I asked my husband. He had nodded sympathetically when he had returned, and I had told him what had happened. Which made me mad. How could he possibly be so forgiving? He had to be at least the tiniest bit upset.

"Bella… I think…" Alice looked at Edward. He nodded with a grim expression. "Bella," she began again, leaning over and putting her hand on mine. "They… they left. Over two hours ago."

"What?!" I cried. No, please no, please tell me I did not just make my baby run away from home.

"They aren't…" I choked back on my words. I couldn't believe that they would, couldn't let myself even begin to think the thought.

She nodded. "They won't be coming back."

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? This is a oneshot, unless you think I should write more. Review! Please?**


	2. I'll Stay With You

**I'll stay with you**

**The walls will fall before we do**

**Take my hand now**

**We'll run forever**

**I can feel the storm inside you**

**I'll stay with you**

**---  
**

**The Goo Goo Dolls, "Stay With You"**

* * *

**Renesmee's Corvette**

**9:53 pm**

**Jacob  
**

"Are we ever going back?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on the quickly passing road ahead of the Corvette.

"No." Her tone was impassive, with a hint of anger. I looked over at her. Her eyes remained on the road, but as if she wasn't really seeing it. "Don't give me that look!" Her voice had a frustrated tone, scolding, like a mother talking to her small child.

"Don't give me that tone," I muttered. She reached over and slapped me. "Don't hit me, either!" I said more loudly, in the same annoyed tone that she had used with me a few moments ago.

"Don't be an ass," she said coolly.

I ignored her.

She popped a CD into the CD Player, cranked it up, and increased the cars' speed.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BABY! I'M NOT YOUR CUTE LITTLE SEX TOY! I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BABY! WON'T BE YOUR NASTY LITTLE BOY!" Then the guys started to rap. 3oh!3. Renesmee's favorite band to blast when she was angry with someone. Who had never before been me. I already hated rap. Now I officially despised this techno rap group.

"Could--"

"No."

We sat in silence---no, I should say, not speaking as we were being deafened-- for seven hours.

"Hungry?" she eventually asked. Her tone was lighter. She wasn't angry anymore. Didn't mean that I wasn't. Just because my wife suffered from Bi-Polar Disorder.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, speaking loudly and more slowly.

"No." I repeated her earlier response in the same flat tone.

"What are _you_ mad for? That I took you away from my mother?"

My head whipped around. "How dare--"

"What, do you want to go back to her?" Her voice was cracking. Tears began to pour down her face. She pulled over into the middle of a carpool lot off the side of the highway. I reached out, and she pushed my hand away. She wiped her eyes and then looked at me with a cold, empty stare that penetrated right through me and into the depths of my soul. Literally. She unlocked the car doors. She leaned over me and pushed open the door. Unbuckled my seatbelt. "Out." I didn't budge. "Out!" She repeated in a louder, firmer voice. She pushed me. I pulled the door shut.

"I'm staying with you." I told her firmly.

"No you are not."

"Yes, I am."

We sat, glaring at each other for a few minutes.

She sighed, frustrated, slamming her palm down on the steering wheel. She turned back to me, her gaze softer. Somewhat hurt. "You still love her, don't you?"

"No, I don't," I told her, honestly.

"You do, but you don't know it."

"I know my own innermost thoughts. I don't. Honestly, I do not love anyone besides you," I told her, taking her chin in my hand. "Not in any way. You're my best friend, my wife, my soul mate. The one thing I need to keep me living. My very reason for living. Do you know how I was before you? I as a mess. A terrible, hopeless mess. Here I was, sixteen, no mother, my sisters hated me, my father distant. Nobody I could really, honestly trust. Depressed already. Then I net your mother. I thought she was a great friend, but I was too stupid to realize that she was simply using me, because she missed your father. She lead me on, she used me, she took bits away from me. And I let her. I tried everything I could to keep her away from Edward when he came back, but nothing worked. I heard of the wedding, and I ran away. For months. But I sucked it up and went back for the wedding. I wanted to see her human one more time. While your parents were on their honeymoon, I contemplated suicide. Method after method, but I couldn't be sure about anything, if it would work or not. Then you came, and made me better. You helped me to grow up, helped me to see the real beauty of life. But _you_ were healthy for me. Gave me some perspective. I do not love your mother, or anyone else, for that matter. _You are my reason for living_." I stressed the last sentence.

The ice in here eyes melted, and she kissed me for a long time. "You're welcome, then." She smiled at me. "So…where do you want to go to?"

"What? You have no plan?"

She laughed. "No."

"Well where are we?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention. To where I was driving."

"I wasn't either." She grinned at that. "Hey, it's not funny." Then we both burst out laughing.

"But seriously, we should find a gas station or something and ask.

"Yeah, okay. Or just drive. Let's just drive." She twisted the keys in the ignition.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." She got out and started walking around to my side. I got out and went to the drivers' seat.

"So where to?" I asked her.

"Drive until you find a pretty little town, and then we'll live there." I chuckled as she leaned back in her seat, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

All right, sorry that its been so long, that not much happened in this chapter, and that it's so short. I hope you still enjoyed it. Next chapter I'll have Bella trying to hunt them down, and I'm debating a twist. Please review, feel free to give suggestions!

**--**

**Rose Tyler**


End file.
